Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's ha wait Ghost what are you doing
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: well Harry Potter has a new family welcome to the Ghost team how do you think Harry's life will be with the dimension traveling Ghost and the rest of the family mega crossovers there is no crossover tag for more then two
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: the boy who lived and the playful Ghost

It was just after Professor Dumbledore left Harry at he's aunts doorstep that a small Fox that had been watching them, came forward toward the small child "hello there Harry you must be cold out here" the Fox spoke silently to the child stopping him from falling of the step causing Harry to open he's green eyes at the Fox "don't worry I'll take care of you and then get that spirit that's hitching a ride on your scar" the Fox said transforming into a 18 year old guy with dark brown hair, soft brown eyes and a small smile "well you got your self a new family" the guy said picking up the child "so want to see were you will be living Harry ghost Potter" Ghost said opening a portal and walking through "oh and you should meet your siblings" Ghost said excitedly

elsewhere alarms started going around the Headmasters office waking Dumbledore from he's sleep "whats going on" he said running toward he's book that showed all the new students only to gasp and watch as Harry james Potters name changed to Harry Ghost Potter

back with Ghost

"oh I almost forgot" Ghost exclaimed "you need to be blood adopted this should also destroy Voldemort's Horcrux now this might hurt abit" Ghost said sadly placing Harry down on a blanket Ghost made in seconds and placed on the table then Ghost brought out a knife and made a cut on he's finger then let two drops fall into Harry's mouth " I know kid it's disgusting but it helps more then hinders" Ghost said while he's cut healed almost instantly and Harry squirmed at the taste

while with the spirit of tom riddle otherwise known as Voldemort felt a stab of pain from one of he's Horcrux being destroyed

"now then lets show you to your Aunty" before Ghost could finish Cd came running in grabbed Harry and Ran of to show the rest of the family "Cd will looks like I'm going to have to save him from all the girls huh" then Ghost turned toward the shadow in the corner "ha Nightmare can you do me a favor" Ghost said "sure Ghost what do you need" Nightmare said walking out of the shadows " can you go to Harry's old world and keep a eye on Hogwarts I wont to know when they send he's letter so that we can get it" Ghost explained "sure I might even find some more info on that Headmaster that we could use" and with that Nightmare disappeared "well lets see what Harry got into" and with that Ghost walked through the door into he's castle slamming the door behind him"Max stop flying around with Harry in your arms I think he's abit to young for that".

{yes this story will have tons of crossovers you may have even noticed that Ghost yelled to Max from Maximum ride through out this story you will find tons of different hero's/ villains from fiction story's far and wide that Ghost has adopted heh this is going to be fun}


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts**

Harry Potter wake up to the sound of silent foot steps "happy birthday" everyone yelled when they noticed Harry was awake making the small ruffle haired boy to jump and almost summon he's knife that Ghost had given him "what oh don't scare me like that guys" Harry said to the laughing group "you know you won't be able to catch us snoozing the day away" Max said smirking Max is a 15 year old girl, small, and has big brown wings coming of her back yep wings you see Ghost adopted her and her family from there dimension that Ghost had named the crazy wacko scientists dimension or was that Max then Harry looked at the some how smaller boy with the metal arm 'that is Ed he's the Alchemist from that crazy war infested place and he cusses a lot but aunty Cd keeps stopping him' then Harry looked at the smallest and favorite family member here except Ghost "ha Angle you doing okay today" Harry asked when he noticed Angel staring at him "I think that was Max that called are home dimension that" she said smirking while Harry just rolled his eyes knowing she had read he's mind "well then I guess it's time to get up besides I need to get ready" Harry exclaimed looking at he's clock and jumping out of bed in he's pajamas "out out with the lot of you I have to change and get to the training area" "okay Harry but you have to race me later" Max said smirking "I still say brooms are faster then those dainty wings of yours" Harry said smirking right back while Ed just shook he's head "personally I think you all are crazy to fly in the air I'd rather stay on the ground" Ed said walking out only to stop when Angle popped the back of he's head "I know you were about to cuss Ed" she said jumping off the edge of the window Harry was used to this after all he did live in the right side tower room 202 among is many adopted siblings you see Ghost like's to adopt child hero's or other children that are not from he's own dimension like Max who is supposed to save her world, or Ed who is trying to stop a group called the homunculus and save himself and he's brother Al from there past, and Harry new he was going to start he's adventure so he did what any one else would do in this secheracin he went to the sparring area in the dungeons and that is were Ghost found him sparring with Danny Phantom even though it is known throughout the castle he cheats in sparing matchs "stop going intangible Danny you know thats cheating" Ghost said walking through to seat at the couching bench to watch "Guys you might wount to stop lunch is almost ready and you know how Cd is about being ready for lunch that she cooks" Ghost said with a gleam in he's eyes only to laugh out loud when they ran for the stairs to get to lunch with Ghost following just shacking he's head

 **Hogwarts**

"Dumbledore were do you think this place is I have never heard of it" Professor Minerva asked "I mean who as ever heard of Portal castle and how did Harry get there" she exclaimed "I do not now Minerva but I do wonder why are owls can't seem to get there" Professor Dumbledore said quietly "that's because Portal castle is in another dimension that you can not get to" a voice said behind the two Professors causing them to jump because they were sortan the door had been locked turning around they saw a small 6 year old child with bite scars on he's forehead causing Minerva to gasp silently "if you want I can take the letter to Harry" the boy said staring at the floor "oh and who might you be child" Dumbledore said in he's best grandfather voice only to falter when the said child looked up with a cruel smile and deep black eyes with only a dot of white in the middle to show were he's looking "me oh I am nightmare" and with that Nightmare picked up the letter and started to walk of "oh and tell Hagrid to meet Harry and he's gaurdion at the leaky cauldron" and with that Nightmare disappeared into the shadows "Dumbledore what just happened" Minerva said slightly scared "I think we just meet one of the people who has been raising Harry Potter" Dumbledore said worried

 **Portal Castel: dining hall**

Harry was just heading to get seconds when Nightmare came back from scaring the teachers at Hogwarts "well here's your letter Harry" Nightmare said letting he's eyes go from there animatronic setting back to there usual brown eyes "oh and Ghost you and Harry will be meeting Hagrid at the Leaky Cauldron so you better get ready" the spirit said before going back into the shadows "well read the letter" almost everyone yelled "okay okay hem Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry headmaster : Albus Dumbledore (order of merlin, first class, grand sorc., chf. warlock, supreme Mugwump at this Harry looked up to see everyone else almost to the point of laughter "dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. term begins on september 1. we await your owl by no later then July 31 yours sincerely Minerva Mcgonagall; deputy Headmistress" when Harry finished reading everyone started cheering the loudest they could "hold up we still need to get the stuff for the school" Ghost said pointing out this to calm the castle full of teens and younger kids "now then what do you need for the school" Ghost said looking at Harry "hem Uniform" when this was read there was a yell from all those who had to wear uniforms "first-years students will require: 1. three sets of plain work robes (black) got those, 2. one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, got that as well 3. one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) hay do you guys know if Odoving is shedding I need some gloves" everyone was starting to crack up at this point "4. ONe winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) hmm I have a black rain cloak but I might have to ask Cd to sow on some silver fastenings course books oh don't have those other equipment 1 wand need to get that, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) got that, 1 set glass or crystal phials, I have glass one's 1 telescope, can I borrow clockworks 1 set brass scales, yep students may also bring an owl noo I have inof bird brains" this caused said bird brains to laugh out laud playfully glaring at Harry "Or a cat, nope Or a toad, Nope Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks oww oh hay Odoving want to go to school with me" Harry yelled out the door to said dragon who was listening in causing laughter through out the hall "ow he said no" Harry said slowing down in he's chair with a slight smirk on he's face "well looks like we have to go to the leaky cauldron come on" Ghost said smirking and picking up Harry by the back of he's shirt "wait there are plenty of other dragons and flying animals I can ask around the castle what about toothless or OH HO or maybe" then Ghost throw Harry through the portal he made before he could continue "well be back" Ghost said going through the portal only to be slamed through by Angle who wanted to came as well


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Diagon** **Alley**

Harry went flying out of the portal onto the floor of the leaky cauldron right at the feet of Hagrid "holly wait Harry" the half giant asked "yep that's me and you must be" before Harry could finish Ghost and Angel fell out of the portal on top of him " hey Harry I think we found you a messenger Owl" Ghost said picking up Angel who luckily was wearing her flannel jacket to hide her wings. "oh that is a good idea what do say Angel" Harry said looking at the hybrid "I think this is going to be fun" she said in return "so as I was saying you must be Hagrid pleased to meet you" Harry said throwing in a fake british accent "oh stop with the accent Harry we all know you lost that age's ago" Ghost said smirking "well oh right then I guess I better show you to gringotts follow me" Hagrid said frowning in somewhat confusion "no they always act this way" Angle answered to the question that had gone through the half giant's mind causing him to look at her strangely 'how'd she know what I was thinking' Hagrid wondered before shrugging and going into the main part of the place "hay Hagrid want the usual" the bartender asked "not today Tom I'm on important Hogwarts business" Hagrid said loudly pointing out Harry, Ghost, and Angel "well I be Harry Potter" Tom said causing everyone to look at the group of four "it's a pleasure to" then Tom noticed Ghost was right next to Harry "yikes it's the Demon friend" Tom exclaimed jumping behind his counter and making the crowd that was going to Harry back of "well what is this about Ghost" Harry asked glad that the attention was off him "I once brought Carina here because she asked to see a different wizard world then her own" Ghost started to explain "and let me guess when the people found out that she was a half demon they all but ran out of the place" Harry said almost laughing and unknowingly making Hagrid back up at the knowledge that Ghost actually knew a Demon "well they didn't know that she usually destroys the other Demons in her world and is accepted" Angel said trying to control her laughter "well you were the same way Angel when you first met her" Ghost pointed out "yah well I got to know her" Angel shot back "well alright then let's continue on all be seeing you Tom" Hagrid said walking out the back no one seeing Quirrell "well that could've gone better" Ghost said smiling "yah but did you see there faces they were shocked that the great Harry Potter was with Ghost the demon friend bringer of evil" when Angel finished talking all three burst out laughing "well I guess that I will just have to make my own opinion" Hagrid said under his breath mostly because he liked Ghost's easy going nature "well okay now stand back and I will show you Diagon Alley" and with that Hagrid touched a sirtan spot on the brick wall opening a gate way big inof for him to go into the alley looking back he expected to see wonder and amasmint from the Three what looked like children only to see them looking around with a blank expressions "well this place remindes me of huh hay Ghost what was that one place called camel" Harry said "no it's called camilot and you should remember that Auther is still wondering how you inded up on the roof of he's castle" Ghost said smiling at the kid "hay not my foult accidental magic" Harry exclaimed "well now I guess we better go to Gringots the wizard bank" Hagrid said heading there "sure I wont to see Harry's furtion" Angel said jumping "Angel I know you like looking at gold and such but you don't even use them" Ghost said sending a look at Angel when they reached the door to Gringots seeing the messoge on the door

 _Enter stranger, but take heed_

 _of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _so if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"hmm you know we should undoubtedly bring Greed here I kinda want to see him try to steal from this place, actually I might" Ghost said looking at the sign "you must be crazy to go up against Goblins" Hagrid said staring "huh I've before, probably will again" Ghost shrugged going into the bank leaving a gobbed smacked Hagrid to soon follow {okay nothing happens in the bank other than what's in the book except Angel making gold angels in Harry's bank}  
"well that was fun" Ghost said grinning from the roller coaster ride through the bank "oh and did anyone else see the dragon down there" Ghost said looking at Hagrid causing the half giant to look back at the bank "No but know I am wondering if that tell is true" Hagrid said honest "well come on Harry we need to go to the bookstore for your books" Angel said heading to flourish and Blotts "yes books" the two guys said together and raced to the store when they left it was almost night and Harry had got all he's school books and a one _Curses and counter-curses (bewitch your friends and befuddle your enemies with the latest revenges: hair loss, jelly-legs, tongue-tying and much, much more)_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian, Ghost also got one and other books "hey Ghost I thought you were a Muggle" Hagrid asked looking at the book and back at him "yes I am but I am no regular Muggle so I might be able to at least do the counters so Harry can't do this to me" Ghost explained causing Hagrid to nod "but you would have to wait this is a hard study you most likely will have to wait for at least third year" Hagrid said "oh he will most likely get in the first" Ghost said looking at Harry who was watching all this "I might be able to but I know I won't be coming after you with these spells" Harry said smirking "well lets get your wand" Ghost said "wait what about a trunk to carry all this" Harry said "oh right I forgot here's your birthday present" Ghost said tossing Harry a small package causing Harry to quickly rip it open only to find a shoulder bag that was a deep brown with a lightning bolt down the side "wait is this" Harry asked "a multidimens bag that can carry an unlimited amount of stuff in it yes yes it is" Ghost said smirking "oh and you can thank the little Angel beside you for putting the Bolt on" Ghost said before he and Angel were pulled into a hug "thanks now I can carry all this easy and every where" Harry said putting everything they bought into he's new bag while Ghost did the same to he's own. "well here we are Ollivanders: makers of fine wands since 382 B.C." Hagrid said pointing at the sign "oh okay where's the one for 1B.C." Ghost joked before going in only to see Ollivander right at the door staring at him with he's mirrored eyes "so you must be Ghost the portal user I have heard about" the old man said putting Ghost into a defensive stance "I never told any one here what my job was" Ghost said staring right back at the old man and stopping the others from entering "wait your DNA it's huh" Ghost said relaxing "so another Creator fell into a portal I see" Ghost said sadly "yes while I might not be able to go threw the dimensions I can see them" Ollivander said quietly "I guess unlike me you lost your eyes during the transport" Ghost said sadly "yes while you you lost your holl structure your very DNA how interesting very interesting" Ollivander said "ah and this must be Harry Potter here for his wand yes well let's get looking shall we" Ollivander took two hours to find Harry he's wand {it's the same as in the book but} ""well if that wand is the exact same as Voldy then let's change that" Ghost said pulling a hair of his head "one hair of a portal traveler" Ghost exclaimed giving it to Ollivander "no I can not do you know what he could do with this he could change the whole story" Ollivander exclaimed forgetting that three people here didn't know that their homes were in story books for creators to read "I am hoping for that" Ghost said smirking "hmm fine but if he blows up the world I am putting it on your head" Ollivander said pointing at Ghost "don't worry I can always go back in time and fix it" Ghost said shrugging and so Harry's wand is Holly, phoenix feather, and portal user's hair, eleven inches, nice and supple when they left after paying they said there goodbyes to Hagrid and went threw a portal home only to find Harry's birthday party at full swing

{creators would be me and some of you any one thats a writer or maker is a creator in other words I made it so Ollivander is actuel from this world and already knows the story and knows that now he is in the story}


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hogwarts express

Harry got up early the next day only to find his Aunt Cd and Angel waiting at breakfast for him "will looks like I will be the one to drop you off at the train, Ghost had to go into the Alchemist dimension and help Ed fight a couple of Homunculus" Cd said smiling at Harry "and Angle here wants to be the first Owl for you" Cd continued trying to wake up Angel 'you see last night everyone agreed that each day for mail deliveries instead of a owl Harry would get one of his family members coming into the school via Portal to give him letters that way everyone can still see Harry on a regular basis' "yes and I didn't know that we would have to get up this early though" Angel mond half asleep into her cereal "sorry Angel but we have to catch the train you got everything backed" Cd asked "yep everything except for what's staying here of course" Ghost said tapping his new bag that is around he's shoulder "good now let's go I might not be able to make portals but my necklace does the same thing as Ghost make portals" and with that Cd made a portal to King's cross and walked through quietly and calmly with harry and Angel

king's cross

'well i have to wonder what were they thinking putting the train in a wall between 9 and 10" Harry asked no one in particular 'i don't know but my family has used this entrance almost forever" a voice said when harry followed to it's source he found a crowd of red heads with the youngest boy in front "oh really I find this entrance a little huh bit of bad luck" Harry said back "oh and why is that" what looked like the oldest boy there said with a nose held high "simple if any muggle born come through here and not now there wizard's they could possibly on accident go through to the train and then try to tell the world about it" Harry said getting everything ready to go thru the wall "never thought of that well dear do you know how to get on" the mother of the group asked kindly "oh sure I have to run through the wall in between 9 and 10" Harry said "oh and hold onto this two" Harry continued before grabbing Cd and Angel and running threw the wall to the train station "well that is a big train not one of the biggest I've seen but plenty big" Angel said walking forward before the family of red head's could run into her "yeah let's find a seat see you later antey Cd" Harry said boarding the train "see you two later oh you guys better say good bye to them" Cd said making the red head's mother beside her to look at her wondering who she was talking to only to stop when she heard this "goodbye Harry, please bring back a cupcake, have a good adventure matey, hey remember if you find any enemy's make sure I can bite them" all these voices came from Cd's bag which her plushy animatronics lay in hiding

 **on the train**

when Harry and Angel found a compartment they set there stuff in there and started out putting up Angel's bag on the top "shesh sis what did you put in here rock's" Harry asked trying to lift the bag at least a inch of the ground "oh do you need" "some help there" the two twin red head's said together "sure but I don't think even the three of us could pick that up" Harry said truthfully "oh nonsense" "but on another note I'm fred" "and I'm George" the twin's said slightly confusing Harry over which is which when all three of them tried to lift the small bag they barley made it leave the ground "holy what do you have in this thing" Fred asked Harry "hay don't ask me it's my sister's" Harry said pointing at Angel who was smirking at them "shesh a bunch of wimps" Angel said before walking over and picking up the bag with one arm and with barely a strain putting it up on the shelf and on accident showing Harry's scar "wait are you" George asked "huh oh you mean Harry yep that's me" Harry said backing up "wicked" the twins said in unison and was going to ask more only for their mother to call for them "you know I think I have found my new favorite word" Angel said setting down beside Harry who was watching the family talk quietly about him "oh and what word would that be" Harry asked "wicked I am going to use that word when ever your around" Angel said laughing at Harry's face "you know what I agree with you" Harry said smirking only for both to stop talking when the train began to leave making them look out the window at Cd waving at them along with her plushies reach no one had seen yet only for them to notice her disappearing into a portal, for awhile during the ride Harry and Angel talked about what was ahead and argued the age old argument what was faster a broom stick or wings "and I'm telling you Harry your broomstick can not make as sharp a turn as my wings" Angel said "yes true but your wings won't have the same speed" Harry countered only for both to stop when the youngest redhead came in "huh hey do you guy's mind if I stay in here everyone else is full" the red head said "oh okay with me" Harry said looking at his sister "fine by me I don't think he's all that bad" Angel said having read the boy's mind "oh I'm Ron and you are" Ron said "oh I'm Harry" Harry said putting out he's hand to shack "and I'm angel" Angel said waiting for the boy to get out of his stupor "wait your the Harry potter I thought the twins were pulling my leg you do have the you know" Ron said "huh yeah this" Harry said showing him his scare "wicked" Ron said causing Angel to laugh "seriously I like that word" Angel said in between laugh's "what wicked" Ron said wondering what was so special about the word "yes my sister here seems to like the word after hearing it from your brothers" Harry explained "wait I didn't know you had a sister" Ron said staring at Angel "oh Harry was adopted into my 'family' you could say" Angel said smirking "oh yeah and there are ton's of other's each one with something different about them" Harry said shaking he's head "yeah I know how that feels family of nine" Ron said gloomily "well then try a family of maybe over 20 thousand" Harry said making Ron's eyes widen "bloody heck" Ron said surprised by the number "but I heard you come from a muggle family" Ron asked wondering how there was that many kid's in one house "oh if you mean none magical then yes almost all of them are adopted like me" harry explained causing Ron to look sharply at Angel "you too" Ron asked electing a nod from Angel "I was adopted because were I was living was huh doing some bad stuff with science" Angel tried to explain without telling him that she's half bird "oh sorry then so what about the person that adopted you guys" Ron asked wanting to get to know them and of they went talking about the Ghost family telling him about Ghost and there aunt's and uncle's then Ron said something about Quditch causing Harry to ask what it was and toughs started the quitach of the age's rules and such from one Ron weasley after awhile of this the snack cart came through alowaing Harry to get a ton of snack's for the three of them but the fun must end after awhile the door opened and in the doorway was a small pale boy with two muscled down boy's tailing him electing Harry to scan them with he's eyes seeing fifteen diffrent way's to get out sign's that Ron and this boy didn't like each other from the look's they gave each other and espicualy how this kid did not like he' little sis "is it true Harry Potter 's in this compartment" the boy said "yeah that would be me" Harry said secretly getting he's dagger out of the seath that was attached to he's forearm but not showing it yet "I'm Molfoy Draco Molfoy" Draco said causing Ron to snicker and Angel to almost burst out laughing "you think my name's funny don't you" Draco said glaring at the two "no what's funny to me is that you just copied some one I've seen on TV" Angel said geting confused looks "well there's a easy way to tell who you are red hair freckles your ofiacly a Weasly" Draco said with a sneer "while you I'd guess by the cloth's your a muggle born" Draco said with a even more of a sneer causing Harry to increase his glare that he had kept on the boy since he opened he's mouth "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort I can help you there" Draco said holding out he's hand not at all expecting the laugh that bruck of from Harry "oh I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself and your definitely it" Harry said with a gleam in he's eyes "oh and why is that" Draco quietened "because first you brought bodyguard's to what I would call a peace treaty" Harry pointed out the two bigger boy's "oh those are just crabe and goill" Draco said tensing "oh and you just sneered at my younger sister reach by the way is completely muggle" Harry said causing Draco's eye's to widen and Angel to wave smirking "and finally you could not hide your emotion's at any point in the conversation and you have no deplomative stance's ready" Harry spoke with knowledge of such "and know I would like you out if you please" harry finished looking Draco strait making full eye contact "oh but we don't want to go are snack's have done waned of and you still have some crab" Draco said pointing having crab go for some of the candy while Ron was about to jump up to stop him crab had to stop because Angel was holding he's arm behind he's back and any everyone there could hear soft poping noise's "you know I could easily braick of this arm of your's done it before" Angel said nonchalant cosing Goil to start forward to get the small girl of he's friend only to feal a small indention on he's nick "I don't think you want to do that" Harry said with his pitch black dagger at Goil's neck causing Ron's eyes to widen 'when did he have that' Ron thought "now then how about you lot leave before you end up with some limbs missing" Harry smiled the family traditonal Ghost smirk that could send siver's down even a dragon's back causing the holl group to run out the door letting the two close it behind them "well that was fun" Angel said setting down beside Ron causing him to scoot away a little "what was with the weapons and fighting knowledge" Ron asked "oh the Ghost family has a lot of enimy's especially us adopted kids" Harry said "so we have to all take survivle training among other stuff like that" Angel finished "well at least I know I'll be safe around you two" Ron said "oh I'm only staying till tomarrow morning at breckfeast then I'll be switching out with one of are other siblings" Angel said "who do you think it would be next Max" Angel asked Harry "no she must likly will be awhile before she come's" Harry dismissed causing the talk of who might come next only to stop when a girl with brown frizzy hair and a slight buck tooth came in and asked about a frog found out who Harry was and talked about books in which both Harry and Angel talked avidly along with "oh great I didn't know I was friends with a bunch of nerds" Ron grumbled playfully "what of course not a nord could probably kill of a dragon we can't do that yet" Angel said causing both Ron and Hermine's eye's to widen and Harry to quickly wispier in Angel's ear "oh you meant that nerd yeah almost everyone in portal castle read's a lot" Angel said "oh hey why is it called portal castle" Herminie asked only to not get a answer because the train wistel blew telling them that this is there stop luckly half way there everyone had changed when all the student's got off the train they found Hagrid calling out for first years "well now hello there Harry and Angel what are you doing here" Hagrid asked "oh Harry's letter did say he needed a owl" Angel said smirking at her little joke causing Harry to laugh and everyone else to wonder what she was talking about "well yes okay then come on first year's to the boat's three a boat" Hagrid said walking toward his own Harry, Ron, and Hermine got in one while everyone else did Angel stayed back "I'll catch up Harry you'l see me in the sorting hall" Angel said with a smirk on her face Harry's first look at Hogwart's made him feel right at home "huh it looks just like Portal castle" Harry said "except there isn't a bottomless pit all around it" Harry finished causing he's new Friends to look at him in fright "oh don't worry it's enchanted so the person that would fall to far down it would be teleported to the cell's area" Harry said calmly causing there eye's to widen more when they got to the stair's in they meet a strict old woman by the name of professor Mcgonnigal and that to everyone's surprise even Mcgonnigal Harry said out loud and clearly "Minnie" and when later asked why he said that he said that Ghost had told him a little about he's parent's and there friends 'actually he gave Harry the moruder books' after Minnie {yep I am calling her that from here on out} got over her old nickname she told everyone to follow her after nevile another kid that Harry had meet found he's frog "now then you will stay here while I get every think per-paired" she said walking though the big d


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: the sorting and oh Ghost family**

Harry was listening to everyone around him talking about the sorting and what it was Harry even heard Ron muttering about a troll that the twins told him was apart of it 'I'm going on a limb here but I guess that's not it beside's I would have already won already done that' Harry thought shrugging "hey Harry what do you think the sorting will be" Hermine asked fidgeting "let me guess it wasn't in any of your books right" Harry asked smiling at the Burnett "no sadly not" Hermine said back "well I don't know but hey you can't get everything from a book sometimes you can get it from another source" Harry said smirking before looking down at his bag making Hermine and Ron who had joined them look at it "ya block I noticed you didn't seem to have any luggage with except that bag what's in it" Ron asked "oh everything I need and a friend" Harry said smirking before tapping the bag on the side three time's in a practiced rhythm and then zip open the bag letting what the other's around them see what looked like a small black dog with a red streak in it's hair along with a mischievous look in it's eyes {anyone guess what it is I will give you a hint it's not a animal} "hey Zorua I need you to help me find out about this sorting thing mind helping out" Harry asked making some of the other student's wonder why he was talking to a dog and what was with the name only to stop in surprise when "sure Harry just give me a minute to work up a disguise" Zorua said jumping down unto the ground only to stop and start glowing making everyone except Harry back up from the fox when the glow was gone in the Zorua's place was Minny looking straight at Harry "what do you think you are doing" she asked scaring a few of the other students only for them to guk when Harry started walking around the Professor "good good but I can still tell it's a allusion Zoro" Harry said pointing at Minny "wait what" Hermine asked "oh Harry your the only one that would be able to see threw this" Minnie said except it sounded like Zoro now "ricked what is that" Ron asked now knowing that it was the fox "this is my pokemon companion Zoro the Zorua they are also known as the mischief pokemon so I would watch for prank's around him" Harry said making the fox giggle and some of the other kid's to look at the creature smirking "but I have never heard of a Zorua never the less a Pokemon" Hermine asked "oh there from another diminson" Harry explained not knowing he made them more confused only for all the quistion's to stop when they heard somone coming "quick Zoro turn back" Harry said and with a pop the fox was back to normal at Harry's feet only for the boy who lived to take a breath of relife when it was only some good ghost's heading to the hall then as soon as they left Minny the real minny came back luckily Zoro had inof time to hide back in Harry's bag "okey student's you will follow me now" Minnie said having them follow her not knowing about the fox pokemon in Harry's bag in fact neither did Malfoy who had been to busy muttering about Harry to notice when they got into the hall they were surprised by how big it was esspicely being able to see the star's from what hermine said was a enchantment only for the group to stop at the front of the hall facing the crowd of students and watching Minnie bring in a old hat making Harry go on the offensive 'wait that hat must be one that can read minds heh like that would work on me have had Angel with me for forever training me to keep my thought's shielded' harry thought smirking "okay now form a line and when I call your name you will come up here and put on the hat" Minnie said then started counting out name's

{okay I am not writing down all those names so I'll just do this}

"Harry Potter" Minnie said clearly making everyone to still and watch Harry walk over to the hat and put it on his head "hmm interesting very interesting you have a very good mental shield that I doubt even Dumbledore could beat this but I must see child I promise all that I will find will be safe with me" The hat said into Harry's mind only to get a surprise when instead of a answer it's mind got invaded to see for the truth of that statement and when that was found Harry put down he's shields and said in he's mind "will I can tell your telling the truth so go ahead but be careful you might get scared" Harry said smirking "ha I have seen almost every thing what could you" the hat had to stop from the sensor overload it was getting battle scenes training flying teens monsters and a lot more that everyone out side of the hat could tell was making the hat shiver "o-okay then let's see you have plenty of Courage and the ambition to always win as well as a strong mind and your loyalty is without fault this is going to be hard" the hat said trying to get the image's out of it's head "how about Gryffindor like you said I am brave and I do end up usually jumping in front of a bullet" Harry said "yes I can see that okey then" The hat said mentally for the last time before saying loudly "GRYFFINDOR" surprising the crowd who had started to think the hat could not find a place to put him I mean it took a hour only for all the cheers from the gryffindor house to cheer and making no one else able to hear the laughter in the rafter's or the what sounded like metal hitting wood up there only for the crowd to stop when a single pure white feather fell down from above Harry and gaining a surprise when Harry quickly caught it without anyone seeing his arm move and smile at the feather and looking up into the rafter's causing the school body and teachers to look up there too and gasp at what they saw it looked like a army of different fractions was hanging, sitting, or even floating around on the rafters with what looked like a eighteen year old boy setting in the front right next to a girl younger than him who was holding out her hand "hey I told you Harry would be in Gryffindor Ghost so where's my 20 bucks" Cd asked sitting next to her brother who quickly handed over the money "Siriusly you guy's were betting on me" harry mock glared at he's family as many where handing out different form's of money "yes what we do this with every one wait you uselly join in to" Ghost said smirking right back and letting everyone know that they were familiar to each other "no I don't" Harry said and would have continued if a hand full of money didn't drop down into he's hand "darn it Angel I said are bet was after the hall" harry muttered causing must of the class to snicker while the teacher's were surprised by this turn of event's "well see you Harry oh and a surtin cat is your next Owl" Ghost said smirking before all of them dissipated leaving only Angel up in the rafter's over the gryiffindor table were all could see her white wing's that were attached to her back when she glided down while Harry walked down and took a seat at the table right beside Angel "so that was fun ha" Angel asked smirking "yeah it was fun seeing there shocked faces at are family hanging in the rafters" Harry said trying not to laugh and it was only when Ron and Herminie got to the table and got finished talking with them along with everyone else to see what that was, did Harry figure out what Ghost ment "oh no please no not her" harry all of a soden said setting down harder "wait what's the fosh Harry" Gearge asked "my aunt is coming tomorrow as my next messenger" Harry said with he's head down "well what's the problem there" Fred asked only to notice Angel was trying hard not to laugh "wait didn't Ghost say something about cat was going to be your Owl" Ron asked confused only for everyone to go silent when they remembered that most of the grupe that was up in the rafters didn't look right like Angel having wings and that Zorua "wait your aunt's not actuely a cat right" Fred asked "no" Harry said causing everyone to let out a breath "she's a legendary pokemon cat that made her own universe" Harry finished makeing everyone look at him shocked even Minnie who had been passing by "wait did you say a cat created a universe of it's own" Hermine said wondering if her friend was okay "yes his okey and his not kidding Herminie" Angel said out loud "what how" Herminie asked looking at Angel "oh yeah Angel also has the ability to read mind's" Harry said nonchalantly ignoring the look's they were getting as this was said "okey wait so far I'm getting that your sister" here Ron pointed at Angel "can read mind's and has wings stuck to her back and your aunt's a cat that made her own univers" Ron finished "huh yeah and Aunty Mew's pink and can float in the air" Harry finished he's aunt's discreption "well blow me away how can a cat do that" Fred said "hay us Pokemon are tougher then we look" Zoro said coming out of Harry's bag surprising everyone who didn't know he was in there "Harry I thought you were only suppose to bring a cat, toad, or a owl" Angel said "yeah but they didn't say any thing about my best pokemon bud" Harry shot back "wait so this little guy's a pokemon they don't look that danger's" Fred said and even those that saw Zoro nodded with him "Zoro here could passibly blow up this hole castle with everyone in it just with one move" Harry said petting the Zoro and causing everyone to look at the fox scared "oh don't worry I want then I want have any were to prank for awhile" Zoro said causing the twins to get eager grins "so wait are all Pokemon prankster's" Gearge asked "no but almost alll Zorua our trouble makers acutely it's in there DNA to be there also able to shape-sift into any one" Harry said grinning along with the twins making everyone relize that two bands of prankster's just entered the same grounds and joined force's "oh this is going to be a fun year forge" Gearge said "oh I have to agree Gred" Fred said {I got that right right} only then did Minnie come out of her stupor about Mew and not noticing the prankster's joining forces she went back to the head mistresses set "so what is up with your family there were some really strange people up there in the rafters" Ron asked getting the convirsation back on track "oh yeah who was that person with the tail" Gerage asked and the question's cominsed until they got to there dormitory's and to bed the proffessor's not knowing what to do about Angel staying were surprised and shocked along with a lot more people when she jumped out a window 50 mile's above ground and flew to Harry's tower window and slept there on the top of the tower until morning when her and Harry along with Ron would head to breakfast

{I hope you guy's like it and the Mew I'm talking about well let's just say she's bringing her child with her and what do you think Mcgonigal's reaction to Mew and Zoro be like please review} Ghost the Fox


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6: who let the cats out of the bag**

"there look""where"next to the tall red head" "how do you think there family is like" I don't know" "do you think the girls reading are minds" "I'm more interested in he's scar" this was the whispers that followed Harry and Angel the next day Harry wished that they would stop staring at them while Angel mostly gritted her teeth not used to being watched and stared at "okay I can't wait till breakfast " Angel said already ready to leave and hoped that if she came back that the student body or at least most wouldn't just stare and gossip about her and Harry "yeah but when you leave all be stuck here with a hyper cat that likes to blow up moon's when on a sugar high" Harry said back and making Ron stare at him when he said that 'blimey this friendship well have a lot of laughs and adventures why do I think I just got my self doomed' Ron thought walking ahead and almost touched a doorknob when Harry stopped him "Ron wrong door that's the door for the forbidden area" Harry said "yes yes it is you young hooligans but I mighty thank you boy for stopping your friend" Filch said nodding to Harry and smirking before walking of only to have to stop because Mrs. Norris had rubbed up to Harry then raced after the old caretaker of Hogwarts leaving a gobbed smacked Ron "did Mrs. Norris just purred and did Felch actually seem to like you" Ron asked shocked "yeah animal's tend to like me must be all the strange smiles on me" Harry said walking toward his first class "but that means you just got the most punisher of Hogwart's" Ron said following Harry still shocked "heh this usually happens in fact Harry seem's to have the most uncanny ability to make the most hated people like him" Angel said "yeah remember that time a on accident fell into a dragon's den and Ghost found me with the dragon mother curled around me protectively" Harry said smirking making Ron almost run into Hermine who they had just ran into in the halls on the way to class "wait how old were you when you meet this dragon" Hermine asked "oh I think I was what was it 3, 4" Harry asked Angel "I think you were 5 when that happened oh don't forget you had already got a cerberus to like you the year before" Angel said making Ron and Herminie stop outside the classroom to stare at each other "well at least we know well be protected around those two" Ron said walking into the room and seeing Harry and Angel walk up to the cat "hello there Minniel" Harry said petting the cat and making her go stiff and give him a warning look then Harry lend in and whispered "don't worry I won't ruin your fun" Harry said then went to take a seat being one of the first to class while also making Minnie give him a sharp glare when he called what she was doing funonly to soften it looking at his smirk while actually agreeing 'this is actually fun' Minnie thought 'now why do I have the sudden feeling to go up to Harry and let him pet me' Minnie thought starting to worry 'oh oh he must be one of those wizard's that can get any animal to like them' Minnie thought relaxing

 **a couple hours later when everyone was in there seats**

"well this is boring were's the teacher" Ron mond while getting ready to throw a spitball at the cat "I would hope you were not thinking of throwing that at me Mr. Weasly" Minnie said changing mid leap and getting ready for class while also surprising everyone there except Harry and Angel and causing Ron to almost choke on his next spitball "now then if you are all finished let's get ready for the day" Minnie said only to be stopped by someone sneezing and when she followed the sound she was looking straight at Harry's bag "Mr. Potter do you have something alive in your bag" Minnie asked inching closer "oh oops forgot you were still in there Zoro" Harry said opening the bag and letting the pokemon inside out "yes and you need to clean in there sometime or get at least someone to help clean those seventeen rooms in there" the fox pokemon said when he was fully out causing many people to wonder what he was talking about "oh and your aunt's already in there" Zoro said smirking and making Harry's eye's widen and for him to try to close the bag only for it to be forced open with small pink paw coming out "oh fine aunt Mew but you better not go asking for any sugar cookie's" Harry said opening the bag and confusing the student's and teacher only to get a shock when a pink cat with a long tail came flying out of the bag with a regular kid wearing a ball hat with a what looked like a big yellow mouse on he's shoulder "oh hey Ash what are you doing here cousin" Harry asked while handing his bag to Angel who quickly dived into the bag not even making a lump in it "oh someone as to be around to control my Meema" Ash answered seating were Angel use to with the pink cat seating on he's head _"hey I do not need controlled"_ Mew said telepathically to all the people in the room "oh sure you don't aunty Mew it wasn't you that blew up the moon because someone gave you a sugar cookie" Harry said right back getting every thing ready for class "om Harry who are this two" Minnie asked trying not to be scared of the holl blowing up a moon thing "oh yeah this is my aunt Mew and my cousin Ash I guess they would be my next Owl sorry for them interrupting your class I did expect them to come during breakfast" Harry explained "yeah sorry about that Harry you know how my Memma is" Ash said while to everyone else Storm just said Pikachu but to those who understude him {Ash,Mew,and Harry} he said _"hey as long as there's no more training while were here"_ he said plopping down on Ash's shoulder and that is how must of the day went bye with people asking who the strange floating cat was and who the boy was

for all week Harry sent back family members and new one's came in fact they seemed to be all different some could have sworn that one of them went through a wall {Danny Phantom} while other's would say that one had seemed to have shadow's following him {Nightmare} and it was the day of friday that everyone meet the one that by most was the least strange at least to them

 **breakfast friday**

"Okay Nightmare thanks for sending my letter's" Harry said to the scary child with bite marks on him when the kid was gone Hermione and Ron visibly relaxed "okay so who is the next messenger for you Harry" Ron asked mostly because it had become Gryffindor custom to ask this because they and the teachers had gotten somewhat used to Harry's family popping in "that's the problem none of them would say who it was" Harry said back staring at his bag until it started to bulge signaling Harry that someone was trying to get throw when Harry opened the bag and someone got out several girls cooed at the small child that came out he looked no older then 3 and was small to boot he seemed to always be smiling and when he noticed the girl's looking at him bowed to them making even Minnie think he was cute "oh it's just Shade what are you doing here" Harry asked "oh I'm your Owl today Harry" Shade said sitting down on the bench beside Harry making he's leg's swing from not being able to touch the floor and Hermione thought that this was cute "so is this one of your little brother's" Hermione asked "hm oh no this would be one of my Uncle's" Harry said confusing everyone there "but his younger then you" a girl in Ravenclaw pointed out "yeah he's about 200 now right" Harry asked the child "no Harry" at this everyone started to relax thinking it was a joke "I'm 201" Shade finished making several people gap at him"what oh and Harry do you happen to have any electricity" Shade asked ignoring everyone's stares "nope sorry all I have is a couple of batteries there isn't no electronic's here" Harry said like that question was common "why do you need electricity" Hermione asked ignoring the fact that he was way older then he looked he was still a cute child "oh I'm half AI I need electricity to eat" Shade said making the muggle born's eyes go wide and back up while the pure blood's just looked weirded out "why would you need to eat electricity and what's a AI" Ron asked "oh a AI means artificial intelligence" Shade said and to the confused looks Herminie elaborated "it mean's he is mostly a machine or in this case human that is completely powered by electricity and can think faster then Dumbledore" Hermione said making everyone back up from the child now "oh" Ron said as one of the few who was still near the child along with Hermione "wait doesn't that mean he would be good in Potion's" Ron all of the sudden asked making Harry look up then look at Shade who was reading Harry's Potion's book faster then the eye could keep up "yep I know every thing that was in this book know" Shade said but had to stop because of the overflow of all the girl's that wanted to be around him becouse he is traped to forever look like a small 3 year old just without the lisb "he might be able to help us with are studying for poition's" Hermione said saving the small AI from being hugged and cheek pinched and carring him over to the two boy's so all of them could run to the library to study before class exept Ron who said and I coute "wait I was thinking he could help us cheat"


	7. Chapter sorry

Chapter: sorry

Hey everyone Ghost the fox here and I am sad to say I will not be continuing this story…

Because I am going to do a complete rehaul of the story and start all over with it mostly because of the fact that I realised I put way too many characters in one story to many I couldn't keep up so I'm going to start over but for you guys I'm going to give you a preview of the new version and no this preview will not be a part of the story but it shows the ending of this one so I hope you enjoy

Ron,Hermione, and all the other characters of Harry Potter except Harry, are in the hallway in front of the main hall then when Ron heard a sound causing him to turn around and spot 'Harry'

"Hey Harry we were waiting for you" Ron said before he heard creepy laughter come from his best friend

"Oh so you think I'm your friend haha I don't see what Spirit sees in you as a friend" 'Harry' said laughing a dark chuckle then he moved forward limping until he was in the light and everyone gasped at him he looked exactly like Harry except he had a mask covering half his face and he was younger but what scared them was the limping and the blood coated knife

"Hahah what's wrong haha surprised" 'Harry' said before something popped him on the back of the head

"Ow what was that for" 'Harry' said this caused everyone to look at the person that hit him only to find another harry

"Oh stop it Horror that didn't hurt" the other Harry said this one was strange it had some form of robotic arm that only had four fingers counting the thumb and also had a robotic eye then another Harry appeared beside him

"Yeah it's not like he was hit with metal Soul" the new one said to who they would guess was Soul this one looked completely metal even his eyes were and he also was carrying two guns a pistol and a rifle then they heard giggling and looked up to find three more Harry's or what they could guess was more of them the strangest one looked to be some form of hedgehog that was walking on two legs while the other two looked young really young one was clutching a small doll that was a yellow fox with two tails and the doll was laughing with that Harry while the other one had cat ears and a tail then before they could blink more and more Harry's appeared each one different from the last each in some form different then the creeped out group of Wizards and Witches heard the main hall doors open and out walked there Harry or whether his nickname Spirit but what surprised them was the three people following him it was James Potter Lily Potter and a kid that could be Harry's twin but unlike all the others didn't have green eyes

"Well all you readers are probably wondering what the heck and to answer your question yes each and every Harry Potter story Ghost the fox has and will create are going to be put into one story along with a version of James and Lily Potter" Spirit said smirking at the screen

"Ghost had this idea when he started to notice all of the Harry Potter story he was making but then he had a idea fix his first ever Harry Potter story by rewriting it with an army of Harry potters and this is also going to be a Dumbledore and James Potter/and son Bashing and a false boy who lived one as well" Spirit said pointing at the people behind him this caused Lily Potter's eye's to change to the trademark Ghost form with her eyes black with a green slit down the middle while James and the other boy scowled at Spirit

"And the story will also have a good Snape so" Harry said smirking before Lily walked away from James and stood beside snape who was know smirking

"And me and Ghost Hope that when he starts writing the new version that you guys well love it just as much as this one and his others and also Ghost would also like to point out that anyone that wishes to may take the idea from this story and use but can not use any of the characters like Ghost Cd or any of the other Characters that Ghost made in any one else's story but his own but he still loves to read all of the other authors of Fanfictions work they help him get new ideas new mixes to his stories so all of you readers and writers out there keep up the imagination and with that anything is possible because what you create today might just be real somewhere else" Spirit said before ending this chapter

oh and everyone please don't forget to vote on the poll to choice what story will be updated


End file.
